Ally Jackson and the Olympians: The Moon's Child
by TheFictionKitten
Summary: Ally Jackson was always...abnormal. She got kicked out of whatever school she's been to, and only has two true friends, Haley Grimm and Jade Patcha. But one day when she was walking home from school, she gets swept away to a special place for "people like her". Who's this Nico kid? What's the new prophecy? And who is really Alexis Olivia Jackson? Rated K NO SLASH
1. You Hear My Backstory

In a normal school, you might say Ally Jackson was a bit...abnormal.

Kids at Southern Reserve Elementary School would always talk about her, and call her names like Awkward Ally and Abnormal Alexis.

Was Ally all those things though?

Yes.

Ally isn't exactly a normal preteen. She wore black combat boots all day with a black/grey jacket and faded jeans. Her pale skin contrasted with a jacket violently. Her hair was light brown and reached about an inch below her shoulders. Even though her hair was silky, she always put it in a messy braid. Her personality was nothing like how she looked though. She was a funny, outlaw-like person. She sneaked around every where and especially loved the night and wild life. But those facts weren't what intrigued people the most. It was here _eyes_.

Ally's eyes just seemed to change colors, possibly to her emotions. When she was happy they were midnight blue, when she was neutral they were sky blue, when she was angry they were a purplish black, and when she was in a fight (which she had lots of) they were usually hazel with a light blue at the pupil and a brown on the outside.

Ally in her life time has kept records of things. Her top ones are tied.

Getting kicked out of school.

And blowing up the school.

She's blown up six schools.

She's now eleven.

She was now currently trying to stay in her current school for the rest of the year. She believed she could accomplish it if she just believed.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

My name is Alexis Olivia Jackson, but if you call me Alexis, I'll send you to a hospital for a week.

I live on the streets with a friend, that I'll talk about later.

You may have heard of the few _*many*_ newspaper articles about schools blowing up, school buses blowing up, and really anything about blowing up from one particular student.

That particular student is me.

I know what your thinking, _"How could a little eleven year old blow up a school _that _many times?" _My answer to you.

Heck if I know.

It just happens, like trying not to think of elephants.

One fateful day my whole life changed. I shall explain that day.

I was at the last period of the day with Ms. Perry explaining, god knows what. I didn't really care. ADHD and dyslexia combined isn't exactly the combination for a teachers' pet.

I was _really_ hoping I wasn't going to blow this school up because I made friends.

I didn't exactly want to blow up my friends.

At all.

"And that is why Columbus sailed to America, no homework today." Ms. Perry finished just as the school bell rang and people hustled out the door.

I gathered my things and ran for the door before the horde of students came and looked past the hallway looking for my friends, Haley Grimm and Jade Patcha. I soon saw them at our lockers at the end of the hallway.

Haley was the first to notice me at the end of the hallway and waved for me to come quickly. I broke into a sprint.

I reached the other two musketeers and they looked as they always did.

Now, Haley is most definitely _not_ a loner, she's just shy. She is also a bookworm and spends more time reading than anything else. "My best friend is a book," she always said. Then she would add, "Besides you two." She has waist length golden-brown hair that she always puts in a braid. She has tannish skin and looked pretty fit. Her soft features reminds me of a mother, but her eyes are a whole different story.

Haley's eyes are grey, like, _stormy_ grey. They seem to be calculating everything that's going on, not missing a beat. Her eyes also have that smart look that just screams _I'm smarter than you and you know it._

She is currently wearing a royal blue "Southern Elementary School" sweatshirt and some boot cuts. Her hair was in a tight braid.

Jade is a...different type of person. She has these impish features and says stupid jokes you just can't help but laugh at. The only down side, she has really _no_ table manners. She has creamy skin and is skinny. And by skinny, I mean _"Can eat a whole restaurant full of food and stay twig-like" _kind of skinny. She has brown-black eyes but not like endless pits, more like a crackling fire. She seems to always wear dresses or skirts of some sort to my horror. Today she is wearing a soft gray shirt with a pink cat on it, she has a pink skirt and leggings too.

"Hi, Ally." Haley and Jade said in unison, then smiled about it (the unison).

"Oh, hi Haley, Jade." I replied but my heart wasn't in it. I felt a little offhand.

Haley, of course, was the first to notice my depressiveness. "What's wrong Ally?"

I mumbled my reply of "nothing" but she didn't exactly hear me. Or if she did, she didn't care.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing means something, I'm not three."

"Like I care, I'm still saying it."

"_Tell me!"_

_"NO!"_

Suddenly a flock of squirrels and birds jumped through the window and tackled Haley to the ground.

Snow White moment anyone?

"_NO, NO! GET OFF YOU STUPID LITTLE-"_ I continued yelling at the critters until they all ran back through the hall away from Haley.

Haley got back up from the floor. She had a few scratches every here and there, but nothing serious. "What the _heck _was _that!_" she yelled.

My shoes suddenly became interesting. "I don't know. It just happened." I replied.

Jade looked at both of us quizzically, but didn't interrupt.

Haley didn't look mad, but it could be hidden. She actually looked astonished and amazed though.

"That was the _coolest _thing EVER!" she yelled.

I looked at her, surprised. "A what-a-what?"

"I said, "That was the-"

I cut her off, "I know, I heard you the first time."

She looked at me smiling. "I knew that, I just wanted to annoy you."

I grinned playfully and punched her in the arm. "Yah, sure Brain Girl."

We rushed off to the bland main entrance of the school. All there was there was a bench and a table for selling cookies, since it was almost the end of the school year.

The three of us mushed into the bench beside the main doors.

"Soo..." I trailed off trying to start a conversation. No conversation started. My ADHD kicked in and I noticed little things.

One of the kids huddled in the corner picking his nose.

The small crack in one of the glass main doors.

I was saved from the awkward silence when a teacher came out and said kids grades five and up can go walk home or wait for their bus.

Haley, Jade, and I got up and hurried out the doors in a bustle of excitement for the weekend. Haley had already started talking about what she was going to do.

"I might see my grandma again or something. And I'd love to research the architectural designs of the Brooklyn Bridge. I'd just love to see it!"

I just nodded when I needed to.

Great.

_You_ have a family.

_Hurrah._

Family has always been a touchy subject to me. I mean, I've never had one before. My father died in an airplane crash when I was five and my mother just disappeared off the face of the Earth when I was born. I don't even live in an orphanage. I ran away from it when I was seven. No one would adopt the poor, hopeless five year old.

Go figure.

Haley ranted on about architecture and stuff like that while I zoned out into my own thoughts.

We reached the block the Haley lives on, when Jade suddenly pulled us into a bush.

"_Jade you MOTHER FU-" _I was about to start a rant when Jade put her hand over my mouth. I looked into her eyes and saw she had a serious look in her eyes. Jade was never serious.

Ever.

I nodded at her to show I understood, but bit her hand anyways.

"_OW!"_

I snickered at her when she cradled her bitten hand.

She glared at me. "Your not the one who just got bitten by your freaking _canine teeth!"_

I just shrugged.

"Why'd you drag us into a bush?" Haley finally spoke up.

"Oh, yah." Jade started. "About that." She just had to point at a figure to let us know something was up.

The figure seemed distorted. Like I was looking through a mist or fog. As it walked closer I saw what it really was when I concentrated.

The "it" must've been a "he", because I don't think a woman could have that much hair on their body.

Or wear no shirt.

He had a black _Michael-Jackson-like-fedora_ hat on, and wore only some skinny jeans that made him look like a sorry excuse of a model. He had rolls of fat but was still muscular all the same. His face was broad and brawny. One tooth on the lower half of his teeth set jutted out of the protection of his mouth. The most eye-catching part was _far_ too weird to believe.

He had one eye.

Smack dab in the middle of his face.

I recognized this creature at once immediately. He was a Cyclops.

Like the ones that eat people.

Crap.

I grabbed for anything I could beat it up with. Then I saw a pointy stick.

Good enough.

I slowly crept forward, not noticing Jade relaxing when she saw the Cyclops's face.

I only stopped when Jade grabbed onto my shoulder pulling me back. She whispered, "It's OK, he's a friend."

I didn't exactly like the idea of that...thing being my friend, but I shrugged it off.

Haley spoke softly, "If he's a friend, why don't we stand already?"

I guess that idea just occurred to Jade because she slapped herself muttering something about not doing that earlier. I giggled at her ignorance. I received a glare from the other end.

We stepped out of the bush, trying to look as casual as possible, or at least I was. Jade scrambled out of the bush, getting herself tangled twice in it, while Haley contemplated the best way out.

I was about to get out of it when I saw a hand in front of my face.

"Need some help?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cliffhangers are the best. This is the end of the chapter, have a nice day or night my kittens. If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you.**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ ~_TheFictionKitten_**


	2. I Meet a Goth Boy

_"Need any help?"_

* * *

I stared at the hand in front of me, then back up to the person who owned it.

He was a boy around maybe sixteen. He had black hair that flops lazily into his face, and had a swimmer's build. He was pretty tan, and some older girls would say _hot._ But I'm not an older girl. I'm eleven.

The most startling thing about the boy was his eyes, like a lot of people I know i.e. Haley, me, etc.

His eyes were _sea green._

I don't know if that is normal, but it's fine by me.

I didn't want any help, and even expressed it. "_No,_ I do _not_ want your help." I said.

Nonetheless, he grabbed me anyway.

I started getting angry, my eyes flashed dangerously into a purple-black color.

"_F**K OFF, BI-"_

"Language, Ally." spoke Haley softly, interrupting my rant.

When the boy didn't put me down in the next three seconds, I bit him. I didn't seem to affect him, though.

"Let go of me, right now. Or I will go _NINJA _on you!" I yelled at him.

The boy sighed and put down on my feet, which was a long way down. He was tall, I was short. Not a good mix.

"Who the he-" I started to ask when Haley interrupted me about language again. I groaned. "Who the heck are you four? And why the heck is one of you a freaking _Cyclops!"_

The girl in the group glared at the Cyclops.

I actually just noticed the others. There were two boys, a girl, and a Cyclops in their group.

The girl had honey-blonde hair and her eyes looked a lot like Haley's. Except for their hair colors, they could be sisters. She wore an orange shirt that said something like Camp Half-Blood on it and looked around sixteen.

There was another boy, a smaller one. He looked around twelve, and had pale skin that could give even _me _a run for my money. His messy, raven black hair went to his shoulders and contrasted as much as me with his skin. He wore all black like some Goth kid, and had purple-black eyes like the ones I have now.

I looked back to the bush and saw Sea Boy (my new nickname for him) getting Jade out of the bush, and Haley got out on her own.

The girl was the first one who answered my previous question. "I am Annabeth Chase, the boy getting your friends out of the bush is Percy Jackson, the Cyclops who scared you is Tyson, don't worry he's nice, and Death Breath over here is Nico Di Angelo."

I nodded, then realized something.

"Death Breath?"

Annabeth nodded while Nico started to glare at me. I met his eyes and saw the madness and death in them. I met his glare all the same with another one.

We glared at each other and soon I was smiling and laughing at how cute, even though he's older than me, he was.

Nico looked taken aback. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Yah, why exactly are you laughing?" Haley joined in the conversation.

"He's just, funny without him trying in my mind." I replied. That was half a truth. I did think something in my mind, I just thought he was cute.

Everyone, excluding Tyson, stared at me weirdly. "Funny?" asked Percy snickering a little.

I nodded. Then I went up to Nico to introduce myself. "I am Alexis Olivia Jackson. But if you call me Alexis, I'll send you to a hospital for a week. Nice to meet you, Nico." I held out my hand, wondering if he'll take it. I mean, he didn't look like the type of guy who liked physical contact.

"I...err...what?" He stuttered. He shook my hand nonetheless. I saw Nico's friends trying to suppress their laughs behind me.

"So, Nico. Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Umm...Percy will answer that." He replied a little shaken. Probably because I will talk to him. Most people in the world won't just talk to the Goth boy on your block you know.

"Well then Sea Boy, answer my question." I turned to Percy.

Percy smiled at his new nickname. "Well, we're going to a 'special' camp for kids like you two." He pointed to Haley and me.

Haley interrupted his lecture of the camp. "What about Jade? We are _not _leaving without her." she hissed in between her teeth.

Annabeth answered that. "She already goes to this camp, don't worry..." she trailed off not knowing Haley's name.

"Haley Grimm."

"Oh."

"OK everybody, let's head off to this special camp!" I interrupted the two before they got into a fight.

Everyone nodded at the idea. Percy whistled, Nico ate something golden and square like, and Annabeth stood there.

"What are we waiting for?" Haley spoke out.

Suddenly, a huge black figure started flying down at us. At first I thought it was a big bird, but then I saw something else.

It was a black horse in the sky.

With wings.

Can my life get any weirder?

"Hey there, Blackjack." greeted Percy. 'Blackjack' whinnied in response like he understood him. "OK, who wants to ride the Pegasus, and who wants to shadow travel?"

Haley, Jade, and Annabeth all went to the Pegasus. I went over to where Percy said shadow travel would be.

Nico looked at me quizzically. "Why are you here?"

I smiled. "Cause' I want to."

What I didn't see was Percy looking over at us smiling.

Nico shrugged and he grabbed my arm like it would fall off if he didn't.

"_JEEZ MAN! You got a good grip!"_ I yelled at him shaking my arm.

Nico stared at me. "Well, if you want it to fall off in the shadow traveling process, then fine by me."

I glared at him, but it was playful. "Alright, so your a necromancer or something?" I asked while looking over to Blackjack. Jade was having a hard time getting on.

"I guess you could say that." Nico replied glumly.

"That is _so freaking cool!" _I told him.

The ends of Nico's lips curled up a little in a half-smile. "Sure, Ally."

I looked back to Blackjack and saw everyone got on safely, except for Percy who got hit in the head during Jade's struggles.

"Alright, Nico. Take Ally to camp, we'll ride in the sky." Percy said to us. And with that, he flew off.

"OK, I won't suffocate you arm.* Just grab my hand." Nico told me.

*"We're going to fly!?" I yelled.

Nico stared at me and sighed. "Just grab it."

I grabbed his hand and soon we were in a pitch black darkness. It reminded me of the night, so I liked it. A cold chill spread through me and I shivered and grabbed Nico's hand tighter. Finally, we seemed to have landed on a hill. There was a sign for strawberries.

The others had landed safely and were waiting for us. I saw that Percy and Annabeth were snickering. I looked up with an expression that said _'what?'_

Then I looked down and saw I was still holding Nico's hand. I ripped my hand away, scratching Nico a little.

I hurried up the hill with Nico behind me, catching up.

Percy smiled at Nico, then glanced at me trying to hide it from me.

"I can see you hinting to Nico about me you know, Percy." I said to him.

_Busted._

Percy blushed and Nico did too, but not as red.

Annabeth took control, suppressing her laughs. "OK, then."

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**And this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be about meeting Clarisse and others. I will skip the tour, it takes up too much time in my mind.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you, and review!**

**...／****l、****  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
. l、 ヽ****  
..じし****f,)ノ ****_~TheFictionKitten_**


	3. When a Flock of Birds Come to My Rescue

_"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."_

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was not a name I was very sure of.

I mean, what the heck is a half-blood anyway? Is there only half as much blood in their body or something.

The thought of it reminds me of a vampire.

So this place is for vampires or something?

It'd sure explain Nico and _whole _lot. Pale skin, black hair. Heck, even without being a vampire he'd be scary. Like a Rottweiler you see hunting in the wilderness. It may be friendly, but you avoid without even realizing it.

I guess Nico is a friendly Rottweiler.

Maybe.

We ran to the top of the hill, and after the first few seconds I was out of breath. I looked over to see Percy and his friends already at the top without a hint that they were winded. They seemed to be talking about something.

I heard snippets of their conversation, "-winded easily-", "-change color-", "-not normal-".

Wow, even _here_ I'm the loner.

I looked around to find that I was half way up the hill, Haley was near the top, and Jade was chilling at the bottom.

Percy came down the hill to where I was. "Need help?" he asked while jogging with me while I was climbing as best as I could.

"Yah, Sea Boy, I'm _just peachy."_ I growled back at him, not knowing why I was angry.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I was just wondering..." he trailed off.

We both reached the top of the hill and stopped by the small threesome (forming a group of five) and waited until Jade reached the top of the hill.

"Ok," said Annabeth, breaking the silence. "We will take you to Chiron, then give you a tour around camp.

Haley and I nodded while Jade just stood where she was.

"Ok, smart alec. But I don't need a tour." replied Jade.

Annabeth was about to retort when Percy interrupted, "Ok, Jade. Then you can go play with the satyrs."

Jade seemed happy with the answer and ran through the archway that led to camp.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet this Chiron dude." I said, walking through the archway.

The others all nodded and Percy took the lead.

We reached a big, blue house with a porch. Two men were playing a weird card game and the one wearing a leopard shirt seemed to be losing.

_"CHIRON YOU NASTY LITTLE CHEATER! IF ONLY I WAS ABLE TO TURN YOU INTO A DOLPHIN RIGHT NOW!"_ he yelled.

"You know very well I won fair and square, Dionysus." replied a man in a wheel chair with a scruffy beard. I'm guessing he is Chiron. I guess he saw us coming because he turned his head towards us. "Oh, hello children. These are the new campers I presume?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, Chiron. We were going to give them a tour after they met you."

Chiron nodded and smiled at me and Haley, like he was sharing an inside joke. I was tempted to yell _HEY! What's so interesting about you?!_ But I knew that would be 'impolite' or 'rude'.

"Alright, Annabeth. I will introduce myself," Chiron announced. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes such as Heracles and Jason. I am also camp activities director. This is Mr. D."

I was still processing that when Haley said, "Chiron? As in the Greek myths?"

Chiron nodded.

"But isn't that impossible? I mean they are just _myths_ aren't they?" I asked, butting in.

Mr. D snorted as if I just asked "Is the grass green?'.

Chiron sighed, like he had this conversation a thousand times before. But if he was really _the _Chiron, I guess he would have. "No, dear child, it is not impossible. Nor am I a myth, as I am here right now. The gods are very much alive, they just move where the flame is brightest, which is now in America."

Me, being the smart one here said the first thing that came to mind, "Uhh..."

Everyone smiled at my bluntness. I even heard Nico say to Percy, "Jeez, Seaweed Brain, same brain functions too. I think we found you soul mate."

I decided to go with something _way_ smarter then to say. I even used _words!_ "Shouldn't you be dead?"

Chiron sighed another time. "I took an oath to live as long as I am needed to train heroes. And since I am still here, I believe you children still need me here." he explained.

"Ok, but aren't you supposed to be a centaur or something? I am pretty sure you don't have a horse's rear, you know."

Chiron smiled and shook his head and looked like he was ready to get out of the wheel chair. But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the wheelchair if you could walk? I don't know.

He actually did get out of the chair and at first I thought he was wearing some big, white 80's pants under his blanket on his legs. I then saw the _real _Chiron.

From the bottom, you'd think he was a normal, white horse. But where the horse's neck should be was Chiron's body from the waist up.

"Soo..." said Percy, acting as smart as I was earlier.

Nico slapped him in the head.

"Yah, perfectly normal. My activities director is a _freaking horse,_ and the gods are real. No biggy." I said looking pretty casual, but with sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Really? That's great!" said Percy enthusiastically.

This time, Annabeth smacked him in the head. "She was being sarcastic, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh."

* * *

We took a tour of the camp, and I was on my tour with Percy, and Haley got stuck with Annabeth. I guess Nico ran off somewhere.

Nothing exactly interesting really happened until we reached the cabins. We stopped by a messy painted, red cabin with a boar's head and barbed wire.

One look at the cabin and my mind said, no, _yelled, Run while you still can, RUN!_

Me, being the idiot I am, ignored it.

"This is cabin five, the Ares cabin. If I were you I wouldn't-" Percy was cut off by a wrestler built girl around eighteen pushing him aside. Her hair was choppy and dirty blonde. She was like, _tall._

"Hey there, _Prissy_, who you got there? New camper?" she asked mockingly. "I guess it's time for their initiation then."

Percy smirked, "Clarisse, I think you remember what happened during _my_ initiation?"

The newly found 'Clarisse' scowled, looking like a boar more than ever. She turned to me. "Alright newbie, time for your initiation."

_WHAT?! I'll shove that initiation where the sun doesn't shine, if you know what I mean.'_ But I kept my thoughts to myself, as this 'Clarisse character didn't seem like someone to mess with.

Instead of doing what I wanted to say, I did a much _safer _approach.

"No, thank you."

Clarisse sneered, "Really, newbie?" Before I could react, she reached out and grabbed my braid. I heard Percy yelling for her to stop, but I guess she was senior to him or something, because he wouldn't grab me out of her _evil _(and beefy) clutches.

I was dragged off to only the gods know where, punching and kicking.

I somehow always ended up in situations like these. At a school I used to go to they pushed the new kids into a closet with another school bully for an hour. That _certainly_ didn't end well for most new students. Of course, some weird power made some evil squirrels break down the door. Weird.

First thing I noticed when we got to our destination, _JEEZ_ this place reeks. I bet it was a public restroom, by the way it smells.

We walked through a door and I was pushed into a stall. Clarisse pushed me onto my knees.

"Wanna' go on a little swim?" she sneered.

"_NO!" _I yelled back at her.

I could sense the scowl on her face.

She was about to kick, literally, my face into a big bowl of toilet water when the air got darker. It seemed colder all of a sudden, but the good kind, like I was home. I could hear the birds chirping wildly like they were mad, or scared, or both.

Clarisse stopped her foot in mid air, noticing the change in atmosphere. "Not _this _again," she mumbled.

She aimed a kick again when suddenly a flock of birds came soaring through the door, aiming at the ready to full out dive bomb Clarisse.

The variety of birds had her down in seconds. I took this moment to study the variety, I saw a kite, an eagle, a blue jay. Heck, I even saw a dove pulling at Clarisse's short and choppy hair.

"_I am going to get you back for this, NEWBIE!"_ Clarisse yelled at me as I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to really, _anywhere _but the bathrooms. I was panting greatly, as I am not the best in cardio.

I managed to stop my heavy breathing and got a look of where I am.

I was by the cabins again. All twenty of them. The cabin closest to me was black obsidian with green fire lights and skeletons all over. It took one look and I knew it was the cabin for Hades, god of the underworld.

I heard a cry of rage and saw Clarisse running out of the bathrooms with her hair all over the place and her clothes would give Aphrodite nightmares for a week.

Me, not wanting a run in with an angry Clarisse, ran into the closest cabin I saw, which was the Hades Cabin.

I closed the door behind and just relaxed when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, hello there."

I spun around so quick the person that talked flinched in surprise. The said person, I realized, was really Nico Di Angelo.

"Uh, hi Nico." I said meekly. My shoes had such wonderful laces all of a sudden.

Nico scratched the back of his head. "So, um, what are you doing in my cabin?" he asked.

I blushed scarlet. "Oh, I, uh. I'm trying to hide from Clarisse." I managed to make out of my mouth. Stupid mouth hole.

Nico gave a sort-of-smile. "Yah, I've had my run ins too." He made a laugh like a sound, but it sounded half-hearted.

I reflected his smile. "Yah," I said softly.

We both just stood there for a long moment of silence, which I guess neither of our ADHD liked. I soon found myself searching the cabin. I saw this place was like, pure black. The only lighting came from the Greek fire lanterns. A hallway went off in a corner of the cabin, probably leading to a bathroom. I also saw one, master-sized bed in the corner of the room. It was probably the most homey thing here, especially since it didn't look like a coffin, thank goodness.

"So," Nico started to say after a _long _pause.

"So." I finished his sort-of sentence.

I didn't realize it but I started walking towards Nico. I noticed things about him I didn't see by a glance.

His hair was messy, like he didn't care to get out of bed anymore, or else he was dragged. His skin looked _very _pale, like, paler than even _mine._ That couldn't be good. His eyes had a sort of, hollowness. Like someone that has given up a long time ago.

I felt a pain of sorrow in my heart when I saw his eyes also contained so much, well, sadness and madness.

Overall, he looked like he needed a friend.

"You don't have to be lonely." I said all of a sudden.

Nico looked at me, surprised. "What?" He asked.

"I said, 'you don't have to be lonely.'" I repeated for him.

He looked at me with such a cute, dumb face I just had to giggle a little.

He glared at me, but it was playful. "What're _you_ laughing at?" he asked while he sank into the shadows. He suddenly appeared right behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Boo!"

I squeaked and fell on the floor. "Oh, you little-" I didn't finish. I didn't need to. I smacked him right in the face with a pillow.

I heard a muffled _OOF _and Nico went crashing to the floor. We both had a good laugh after that.

We went on telling stories and joking around.

I examined Nico another time.

The hollowness was still there, but it decreased greatly. His eyes got a new glint too. It was a little, _humorous._

I bet we would've been laughing and joking until dinner when the door opened.

"So, death boy. Got yourself a little _girlfriend?"_

It was none other than Clarisse.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are the best thing to do in this situation!**

**THANK YOU! All the reviews are kittylicious! They give me so much hope for this story!**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Please spread my story to friends around you, help kitty dominate this world!**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ ~_TheFictionKitten_**


	4. Ally Jackson, Master of Rabid Birds?

_"So, death boy. You got yourself a girlfriend?"_

_It was none other than Clarisse._

* * *

My first thought, crap. Second thought. I am so going to kill that girl.

I mean, first she tries to dunk my head in a toilet, then she just had to interrupt my special, "Son of Death Playtime."

But when she calls me a guy's girlfriend-

No, that's to far.

Nico and I glared at Clarisse in unison. My eyes turned a purple-black color. I was clenching and unclenching my fists simultaneously.

Clarisse went to grab me, or Nico. I didn't really care, I just knew she was reaching to grab someone.

My 'reflexes' kicked in and I grabbed her wrist. I through it back at her, and while she was in shock (from me grabbing her) her hand went straight back and hit her in the face.

Hard.

Clarisse stood her ground, though. I probably would've been thrown into the wall, or floor. Whatever was farthest.

Clarisse growled, her eyes narrowed. "You're in for it, Snow White!"

Snow White? What the heck? I mean, Hades.

Nico looked at me. He mouthed, "Snow White?"

I made a motion like, 'I'll tell you later'.

Nico nodded and turned his gaze back to Clarisse, who was making another move to grab Nico by the collar of his shirt.

I made a move to grab Clarisse again. That was my mistake.

Clarisse probably guessed I'd provoke her again, so this time she was ready. She grabbed my hand in mid air and twisted is so whenever I moved, it would hurt. She wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Not this time, _princess." _She hissed into my ear.

At least she has a better nickname.

Nico tackled Clarisse, but ended up getting grabbed by his shirt and pushed into a wall. "Stay out of this, Corpse Breath." Clarisse sneered at him.

At least _he _tried, unlike Sea Boy.

Clarisse opened the door and threw me out. Literally, threw me.

I face planted into the ground. I looked around and Clarisse and I were making a scene. The trees were swaying, the air was darker and cooler, and the birds went back to chirping wildly.

I got up and ran, Clarisse ran after me. I looked back and saw that some other campers started to watch us run in circles.

I didn't know what to do. Clarisse was sure to catch me only a couple seconds once she gets her brain to work.

Scratch that, her brain couldn't even process a peanut.

The birds were flying through the air, making a circle. Campers were staring and pointing at them.

An idea clicked in my head. It was a stupid idea though. Better than no plan.

I side stepped Clarisse and stuck out my arms to make a 'T' shape with my body. I closed my eyes. I thought, '_help'._

I thrust my arms in direction of Clarisse and all of Hades broke loose.

Birds started dive-bombing, trees' branches snapped like whips. The area was as dark as night, and as cold as it too. Deer, elk, squirrels, any wild animal came to tackle Clarisse down.

Soon, the Ares camper was a lump of feathers and fur.

I whistled and all the animals went back to the wilderness. The area turned blue again and the warmth was brought back.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I'm so-so-so-so sorry! I'll clean up everything!" I squeaked out very quickly.

Just then, people started gasping and everyone bowed, even Clarisse. Chiron came into view and bowed as well.

"Welcome, Ally Jackson, daughter of Artemis." He spoke softly.

I looked around trying to find what everyone was looking at until I found it, right above my head.

There was a silver moon and arrows, the symbol of Artemis.

I racked through my brain why this would be so, well, _interesting._

Artemis is goddess of the night, moon, wilderness, et cetera. Suddenly I found it.

Artemis was the maiden goddess.

As in, I shouldn't have been born.

Like, _ever._

Chiron clopped over to me. "Miss Jackson, I shall lead you to your cabin, Cabin 8."

We started off towards a silver building with a bunch of animal carvings, especially the stag, Artemis's symbolic animal.

We got to the door and Chiron nodded for me to go inside.

I stepped through the door and took a great look around the interior of the cabin. I did a 360.

There were six twin sized beds with silver blankets with animal designs on them. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a silver Elm tree statue on it. The wood in the room was a dark, glazy brown that went well with the silver. The walls were midnight blue with silver swirls like wind all over. The ceiling was what was most interesting though.

The ceiling was midnight blue, the same as the walls, and had hundreds of little stars were twinkling in the night sky. The sky seemed so, well. _Real._

I turned back to the door to see it was closed, and Chiron was most likely gone. I sighed.

I walked over to the silver Elm Tree. I doubted anyone slept in here, as Artemis was maiden goddess.

I touched a branch on the tree. A tingling went through my whole body. It spread from my hand to my toes. The branch seemed to snap off.

I recoiled in shock, then realized that the branch was a small lever. But to what?

I got my answer a second after. A trap door opened beneath my feet and I went plummeting to gods know where.

I was falling for about two seconds, then I hit something squishy. I looked down and saw I landed on a king sized pillow trampoline. The pillows all were silver, or animal printed.

I got a good look of the room, or rooms. There were archways leading to other areas.

The current room was dim lighted and midnight blue walls and stars like the original cabin. There was a black couch with silver markings on it in the center of the room. It was facing a _huge _flat screen TV. The floor was the dark hard wood from earlier.

I walked through the archways and found a kitchen, another living area, and a bedroom.

The bedroom had a king-sized bed with the same decorations as the original cabin beds. It was a pretty blank room, but I could add my own touches. The walls were dancing with stars and I saw a pet bed beside an end table with copies of the silver Elm Tree on them. The Elm Trees, when I investigated them, were actually little lamps.

Cool.

I went back to the main living area and searched around the room trying to find out how I get back to the original cabin. I soon found a door in which I originally thought was a closet.

The door led to a bunch of stairs and somehow, I ended up back in the cabin. Six beds and all. I closed the door and it seemed to melt into the wall, to be gone until I end up needing it again.

I walked out the door, and a burst of wind met me in the face. I looked around.

A strange sense filled the air. It just seemed awkward. I also felt like I was being watched. Whenever I looked around, though, no one was there.

I heard the trample of grass and turned around. Percy was jogging towards me. He stopped in front of me.

"Here's your schedule for camp, Ally." He said smiling at me.

At least he wasn't avoiding me.

I took the parchment and unrolled it.

What kind of camp was this? Sword fighting, Ancient Greek Lessons, Bow Training.

Sure, this place is for demi-gods, but can they at least have something normal?

I sighed and said my thanks to Percy and started walking. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I didn't care.

I ended up at a beach. I plopped down into the sand. The sun was setting blissfully down into the horizon.

I ended up sitting there for awhile. Artemis was driving her chariot across the sky. Or was that a rumor? Was Artemis _really _the moon?

I sighed. I think I skipped dinner, but I didn't care.

I heard a big bellow of some type of horn, and suspected that was for curfew.

I got up and headed back to my cabin. I decided not to use the Tree Room (I started to call the Hidden Rooms that) and instead fell onto one of the twin beds.

Tomorrow was my first day of training.

I fell asleep instantly, under the artificial stars.

Good night, Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**I didn't like how this chapter turned out, actually.**

**It's just too short for my taste.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, if you sneezed while reading this, bless you!**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ ~_TheFictionKitten_**


	5. The Hunters and the God

_"Good night, Camp Half-Blood."_

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see a girl around fifteen. She had black, spiky, punk hair and wore a silver jacket over a brilliant white shirt. She had silver camouflage pants and black combat boots. She wore a silver diadem on her head.

I quickly jumped up.

The girl raised her hand in surrender.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Daughter of Zeus. You are?"

I smiled an uneasy smile. "Ally Jackson, Daughter of Artemis."

Thalia gasped. I heard her mutter, "It's her."

I then noticed something. A bunch of other girls from eight to sixteen were behind Thalia. They wore the same clothes as her too, but without the diadem.

"Who're your friends." I asked a little unsettled that these people were watching me sleep.

Thalia snapped out of her daze. "Oh, these are the other Hunters. This is Phoebe, and that is-"

She went on the names of the different hunters and each seemed to speak in a weird way, like they were old or new.

"-and that's Marissa. We are eternal maidens and immortal as long as we are (eternal maidens)." Thalia finished.

I then asked the question on my mind. "Why were you watching me sleep?"

The Hunters all blushed and looked down at their feet. Thalia, being woman enough, spoke.

"We just got here, actually. We wanted to know if you were _really_ the daughter of our Lady."

I nodded, pleased with the answer.

Thalia then continued. "My Lady also wishes to speak to you in person. This might be a little awkward for you when you see her though. Get changed, we'll wait outside."

I nodded and got up after they walked out the door. I heard snippets of their conversation. "The one!", "-she's really here-", and "-simply magnificent-". The last one sounded French.

I looked around and saw that someone dropped off a silver shirt and black skinny jeans. Probably from the Hunters of Artemis.

I quickly changed into the perfect fitting clothes (I didn't ask) and my black jacket that I left on the side of the bed, then skittered out the door.

I was met with Thalia, her fellow Hunters gone.

"Come, Ally. I shall show you my Lady." She said to me.

She led me to a clearing in the woods where a bunch of tents were set up and wolves were patrolling around in circles around the camp.

Thalia exchanged a nod with a wolf as it walked by, and it nodded back.

Talk about _awkward._

We met up with the biggest tent and went inside.

I saw a girl,no older than twelve with silver garments on, carving a half-way done arrow.

The girl looked up and Thalia bowed.

"I have brought her Lady Artemis." Said Thalia, still bowing.

Wait.

That girl is Artemis?

_MY MOM!?_

How the Hades does that work out!?

I smiled uneasily. First time I see my _mother _she is a twelve-year old.

Artemis spoke in a smooth voice, "Rise, my faithful. You may stand outside while I have my little...talk."

Thalia looked like she wanted to argue, but nodded and left the tent.

Artemis turned to me. "Hello, daughter."

I gaped at her.

Artemis must've caught onto my surprise. "Ah, yes. I am a twelve year old girl. I believe this is a bit-_weird_ for you, No?"

I nodded.

Artemis gave me a smile. "Turn around and close your eyes tight then, I don't wish for my only daughter to burn from the inside."

I gulped and did as she said.

"Ok, you can turn back now." I heard Artemis call.

I turned around, my eyes now open, and saw in the little girl's place now stood a twenty-so year old woman.

I gaped once again. "How? Wha-What? You were just a twelve-year old girl!" I stuttered.

Artemis smiled. "My dear, gods can be whatever they wish, from a blazing fire to an eighty-year old woman. I, myself, choose to be a twelve-year old girl, though, as that is when most leave maiden-hood."

I nodded, but still didn't understand.

Artemis then continued, "I brought you here to explain some things. First, I didn't break my pact. I simply mixed my blood with your father's. Got it?"

I nodded furiously.

"Second, your powers. You have better archery and knife skills. You can talk to animals like Nymphs, Satyrs, and my Hunters. You can control a small area to be night-black, or glow in the dark like my Moon Chariot. You can also do what most would call, 'Shadow Travel'. The control over animals is just asking them what to do, by the way."

I nodded, still processing everything in. So I am a dark, tree-hugging, animal whisperer, nightlight?

Artemis was about to wave me off when suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, and Ally. I have a gift for you."

She snapped her fingers and a silver-grey wolf appeared.

Out of _freaking thin air_.

The wolf ran up to me like a dog and licked my face. I just realized he was as tall as me, still on all fours.

_Hello, Friend!_

I did a double-take. What the heck? Did this wolf just speak to me?

_Yes, yes I did. And my name's Silini. _Replied 'Silini'.

I blinked. Holy Zeus. This dog could talk.

Artemis smiled. "You may leave know, Ally. Good luck with your new powers." She then added. "And the prophecy."

I was about to ask what prophecy but my legs seemed to move on their own, and I soon found myself outside my cabin once again, with Silini.

"So, now what, Silini?"

_I think you have training, Ally._

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot!"

I ran off to my first class, Sword Training.

* * *

Sword Training=_EPIC FAIL!_

I couldn't even hold up any of the swords, I was that much of a weakling.

I was soon given a dagger, and improved after that. I was unbalanced though.

Silini was waiting for me outside the sword-training arena.

I was pretty beaten up from being pushed around too hard.

_Hi, Ally. How do you feel?_

"Like I was put in a bag of hungry wombats, thrown in a river, then scratched by ten angry cats." I replied.

_That bad, huh?_

"You have _no _idea, Silini."

I didn't want to walk so I asked Silini if I could ride her, as she was as tall as me.

She was happy to give me a ride.

I rode on Silini like a horse all the way to the archery range, which was on the other side of the camp.

I saw campers give me a mixture of looks. Some scared, some disapproving, but most were impressed.

The Hunters only gave me looks of proudness (probably from me riding a wild creature) or were dismissive, like they saw this everyday. Knowing they were Hunters of my mom, they probably did.

I reached the archery range and slipped off Silini.

"Thanks, Pup." I scratched Silini behind the ears.

_Anything for you, Als._

I grinned. Wolves will be Wolves.

* * *

**(Too lazy to write about lessons...)**

Archery was successful.

I only almost hit a person twice!

Make that three times.

I thought I'd be better at archery because I'm a daughter of Artemis.

I guess others thought that too.

I heard insults from people all day.

"Wow, can't shoot a bow."

"Ironic for the daughter of archery."

"She's probably got some other disorder than the rest of us."

I finally snapped at them.

"_I am not disabled except for ADHD and Dyslexia! I just am horrible at archery because I have no accuracy! GET OVER IT!" _I screamed at them.

All insults ended after that.

I excelled in crafts, was decent in Greek Lessons, and every other thing-I sucked.

Canoeing, I fell out of the canoe and the water nymph-things attacked me until I was saved by Percy.

Monster-Training, I was only able to hit it at close range with a dagger.

Defense-Training, don't get me started. Let's just say I'd be dead right now. Twenty times.

Foot-Racing, Oh save me gods. I couldn't catch up to them! When they were in tree form...

Javelin-Throwing, the instructor told me to leave after the first five minutes of me trying to just pick up a javelin.

And Rock-Climbing, I've fallen five times, almost got my arm seared off ten times, and didn't even make it to the top.

Yay, me.

After all that 'fun' I decided to see if Nico was in the Hades Cabin. I jogged me way to the black obsidian cabin and knocked on the creepy door.

I heard something crash on the inside, and then the door opened to reveal Nico Di Angelo. He was wearing his usual zipped aviator's jacket, black jeans (NOT SKINNY JEENS!), and combat boots.

"Hi, Ally." He said to me with a small smile on his pale face.

I didn't even ask to go inside, I just went in. I know, rude, but I became friends with him, and that's all I need to be invited into his home.

Nico stepped aside for me and Sirini to get in the cabin.

"So how was _your _training?" I asked him as I plopped onto his bed.

Nico shrugged. "Good, I guess. Yours?"

I groaned. "_Horrible! _I couldn't even excel at _archery!"_

I could see that he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Go on, laugh it up, Deathwad** (I probably would call him this is real life)**, laugh it up!" I was starting to laugh a little too.

Nico laughed. "Deathwad? What type of nickname is that?"

I shrugged. "The only one I could think of that wasn't offensive."

We both laughed together.

We then heard a knock on the door.

Nico and I both stopped laughing.

"Come in...?" Nico said/asked uncertainly.

The door opened to reveal Annabeth and Percy.

"Umm...Hi. Chiron wanted us and you two to come to the big house. Something_ bad _must be happening." said Percy.

I nodded, but I wonder what was a big deal. Seriously, I just got in here a little bit ago, didn't I?

Nico and I both headed out the door, following Annabeth and Percy. I now realize how long I was in the Hades Cabin.

The air was telling me that it was almost eight-o-clock. I think visited Nico around five. The sky was painted with grey clouds, and looked like it was about to rain, but I know better, it can't rain unless Mr. D wants it to.

But then, wouldn't it rain everyday?

As we headed to the Big House, it started to sprinkle.

This was getting bad. I don't think that's normal.

We reached the Big House.

No one was outside waiting for us, so we invited ourselves in.

We gasped at what we saw.

Mr. D was sitting on a chair. He looked liked he was asleep, but I knew better.

Green stuff was trickling down his mouth.

Mr. D was poisoned.

* * *

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU COMMENT! **

**Finished the CHAPPY!**

**No, Mr. D isn't dead!**

**He's a freaking god, I know that. He's just in eternal sleep from...who!?**

**Thanks for the reviews, I am hoping more will come!**

**If you have read this story, you might like my other one Mix-Up on 12 Grimmauld Place.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. REVIEW! Have a nice day~**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ _~TheFictionKitten_**


End file.
